Karkat is in Heat
by KarkatdiAngelo
Summary: Karkat is in heat, and he can't even control his actions. He had attempted to isolate himself, but the human John came over, and Karkat's needs got the best of him.


Raging thoughts swam in Karkat Vantas's mind as he sat in his hive. He clenched his hands and legs, and attempted to ban all his thoughts.

Sleep? Forget that. It's like he couldn't escape the furious heat that ran through his entire body, causing him to tremble further.

"No, no, no..." He managed to choke out. "G-get yourself together, Karkat, t-his is not how a leader is s-supposed to act..." He whispered to himself. As he was calming himself, he jumped at the sudden chime of someone trying to pester him. He let his eyes scan over the name, and another wave of heat filled his body. He bit his lip, and a sound like no other left him.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:27 -

EB: so hey karkat i've been hearing somethings been up with you

EB: like you've been acting really weird.

EB: all the other trolls are saying i'm the only one who could help you or something.

CG: WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT.

CG: I WILL RIP THEIR ASSES OFF.

CG: AND FEED IT TO CRABDAD.

EB: well you still seem normal.

EB: can i come over?

EB: besides, i know we just became friends and all, but i've never been to your house.

EB: and i'd like to see it myself. please?

CG: FUCK OFF, EGBERT.

A moan mixed in with hefty purr left his body when he imagined that human here. It made his insides jump.

EB: vriska told me where you lived.

EB: she really wants you to be happy

EB: although she'd bash out my brains if she heard me saying that.

_I'll bash out your brains, Egbert._ The thought echoed in Karkat's mind and he clenched his eyes shut.

EB: i'm coming over whether you like it, karkat!

CG: I SAID, FUCK OFF, IDIOT.

CG: DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND ENGLISH.

EB: well, duh. i'll be over in about five minutes flat. since, you know, i can fly.

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:33 -

Oh God no. Karkat couldn't have this. Even if John was a total douche, he wouldn't be able to control. His eyes scanned his room, and out the window, his breathing heavy. Soon, he began to see a faint shade of blue in the distance. Oh Jegus, he was here.

Karkat plopped himself on his human-bed (A gift from Dave), and curled up. He was prepared to slash him with his khopesh. _Steady your breathing. _He told himself as he heard the front door creak open. Karkat sat up, his best, "I will fucking kill you if you come near me," face.

John peeked his baby-like face around the door. "Karkat?" His voice broke a little bit, for he was a "teenager" or whatever the word was called. His black hair was ruffled from the flight, and his glasses rimmed perfectly around his huge blue eyes. A wave of lust hit Karkat. He wanted to rip off that God Tier outfit, and see what was under. John blinked, and allowed himself inside.

-John wanted to know what was up with Karkat. But when he saw the faint desperation, and the way he clenched his body, he knew. He knew what was wrong with Karkat. He knew.-

What was going on in that human's head as he sat down on Karkat's bed? He had no clue, but John sure was studying the troll efficiently.

"Karkat," John said softly when he would not refuse his stare. The heat was almost too hard to bear now. He swallowed hard, and squeezed his eyes shut. His entire body let out a jump as he felt a hand on his knee. John was close. Too close. Oh Jegus. "Karkat, I-" He broke off as the candy-red blooded troll suddenly jerked his arms out and threw him onto the bed, and then let out a gasp of surprise and faint pleasure as Karkat straddled his hips. Tingles of electricity ran through John. He had never been touched there before. What would happen if Karkat touched his... Shut up! He told himself.

Karkat's mind was racking in pleasure. His only thoughts were, "John, John, John. Don't leave me now."

He let himself lean forward and let himself rest his face against John's neck, before hungrily attacking the human's neck with his mouth. "KARKAT!" John cried suddenly, causing Karkat's entire body to tremble now. _You're MINE, John. I will take you tonight._

John was shocked when he suddenly felt a strange feeling run off of Karkat. Wait... was he PURRING? Yes he was. And quite frankly, John had never been more turned on.

Karkat let his lips travel as he pressed himself desperately against John. He loved the sounds he was making, the moans, the gasps, and the small squeal when Karkat shoved his hips against his. "Karkat..." John crowed. He felt something press against his hard member, and felt surprised. John was turned on by this. Well, who WOULDN'T want to have him, he was KARKAT VANTAS! But he felt so weird and innocent as he let his lips find John's and how he marveled how soft they were. Once again pleasure racked his nerves. Karkat felt pure shock when he felt John's tongue push against his mouth. "Karkat, PLEASE!" He shouted against his lips. A fresh purr left him.

At last, Karkat couldn't take it. He ripped off John's shirt, not caring when he heard a satisfactory, "R-R-R-R-RRRIP!" As John's shirt actually TORE. But the human's face was screwed up, his face red and his swollen lips trembling. John lifted his hands to help Karkat with his sweater, but the troll smacked his hand away, a hungry gleam in his eyes, as if he was a tiger spotting fresh prey. Karkat's chest was identical to John's, only gray, like all the skin off trolls. They were both hairless. John was shy at first, being the only guy to not have chest hair, but it was a thank God he wasn't the only one. Karkat undid his belt with trembling hands, and then worked on John's. The slight pressure against his private was setting him on fire. More... MORE! His mind screamed. "Oh Jesus, Karkat, HURRY!" He shouted, which cause Karkat to jump and work faster. He undid John's belt quickly, and then slid them down. Through the slim piece of fabric, it was easy to spot the raging boner John had. He but his lip and looked away, his face beet red. "John, it's okay." He was surprised when he opened them to find Karkat, his hips still planted on his, his button undone, but he clearly saw John's expression and stopped. "I won't... Do anything weird. I just... I... I need-" He didn't know. What DID he need.

With a trembling hand, John reached up and felt Karkat's face, then his soft black hair, then, he pressed his palm against his horns. He watched his face carefully as the troll's face went into shock, then a hungry need. With a efficient purr, he pressed John down, whom was still rubbing his nubby horns. Karkat wished John had horns. But there WAS something on John that he did not. He believed they were called, nipples. Gently, he pressed his mouth on it. John's body jumped and trembled. Karkat's body purred in satisfaction. He had found his horns. He ran his tongue over it, feeling odd as they hardened in his mouth, just as his dick had done in his pants. John let out a cry of pleasure, and rubbed his horns harder. He sucked and licked, each one, before meeting John's dazed eyes. "I love you." The human whispered. Karkat didn't even react, he just continued to remove his pants. And then his underwear. He had never been naked in front of someone before.

John's eyes raked over his body, and fell on his erect member. "I guess we aren't all that different, after all." He panted out, and proceeded to tug off his boxers.

It was true.

With trembling hands, he scrambled for his desk drawer, for inside it contained a packet of lube. Originally, trolls came in buckets. But, Karkat wanted the best for John, and he was desperate. Slowly, he let his hand find John's, and very carefully watched his expression change as he touched his cock, already wet with pre-cum. It was whitish... Karkat had never seen anything like it.

John immediately let out a shriek of pleasure and jerked under him, both hands gripping his horns, sending horny signals all throughout Karkat's body.

"K-Karkat, please! Just... JUST FUCKING GET INSIDE ME NOW!" Karkat was surprised at the rage in his voice, how quickly it had changed. John was thrusting his hips up desperately against his frozen fucking hand, trying to get him to understand what he needed. He needed it now.

With a fumbling hand, he picked up the bottle of lube, and was just about to apply it, before John snatched it away.

"What the fuck, Egbert?" He snarled. "I'm trying to obey you, fucker." John shook his head, scooting away, his knees curling. "Look at your hands!" He said. Karkat examined them, they looked normal as ever, only wet with pre-come. "What?" He demanded. John was torturing. The heat was going to take over, and he was going to end up forcing John.

"You... Have... TALONS FOR GOD'S SAKE! You're not going to rip out my insides with THOSE!" John pointed his hand at Karkat's dramatically to prove his point. Anger and need was beginning to over-power his mind. "Hurry the fuck up, then." He hissed. John looked down, then flushed deep red. Slowly, he squirted the white liquid into his hand, then gently reached down, and applied it to his hole. "Ahh, it's cold!" He gasped.

Slowly, he let his finger dip it's way in. His expression was blank at first, but then he added two, which then changed to pain, then three, then pleasure. He wore the expression Gamzee somewhat always wore. His eyelids were half-lidded, his mouth open, panting. It was almost to much.

At last, John whispered, "I need you... Now."

Nothing could have made Karkat happier.

Trying not to move too quickly, he leaned over John.

John could feel Karkat's stiff member on his, and he let out a moan. "Oh... Karkat..." John was almost ready to die whilst he was preparing his body for the invasion. He wanted it... SO bad it hurt.

Gently, Karkat pushed his way in, just the head, and John's lip trembled. "Oh Jesus, Karkat, _deeper._" Obeying his command, he let himself slide in further. He already wanted to come. At once John shrieked, then moaned and gasped. "Oh... Oh... Ah... Please Karkat... I need it. Faster..." Was John going to be okay? Already, you could see Karkat's red pre-come dripping from his rear hole. He wanted to fuck his brains out, but this was a _human, _an alien fucking species. How would he take it?

Karkat started slow, then he began to speed up, and whist doing, John was a moaning puddle beneath him, as he clawed the troll's bare back, screams echoing around the room. He went so fast the bed was beginning to beat against the wall, causing the frame to tremble. _Good, _some part of his mind that was not full of sex and lust said, _Dave__ got me the fucking thing as a joke. Break the shit. But first, I'm going to break JOHN. _

He moved faster and faster. "Ah... AH... AH AH AH AHHHH OH GOD KARKAT PLEASE! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! FASTER!" John was screaming. He couldn't hold them back. He didn't care WHO heard them. He didn't give a single shit. Suddenly he felt pressure against his dick. Oh God... John thought. Karkat was fucking him and touching him. It was too much.

"K-KARKAT! I'm... I'm... GOING TO COME!" That very moment hot white liquid shot from John's cock and onto a very shocked Karkat, who was still thrusting into him mercilessly.

He was so intoxicated by it, the heat, the everything. It was not before long that Karkat felt his balls tighten, and he couldn't hold any longer.

So he came.

Into John, his matesprit.

When he realized a foreign substance was on his face, he curiously licked some off of his upper lip. It was like... John. As if he were reading his secrets, seeing something once in a lifetime, that's what he tasted.

Karkat collapsed next to John, who was attempting to catch his breath. He looked over at the blushing troll, and whispered one thing.

"I love you."


End file.
